


Touch

by Skull_Bearer



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A new take on why Venom was chosen for that mission, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Kisses, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Tickling, Touch-Starved, Touching, Triggers, Venom has Trauma, references to cannibalism, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/pseuds/Skull_Bearer
Summary: Venom loves Eddie.Eddie loves Venom.Eddie really wants to touch Venom.Venom really wants to want Eddie touching him.Even dead, Riot spoils everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Venom rests across Eddie’s shoulders, the heat of him radiates through Venom, and the slow rise and fall of his breathing is deep and satisfying as the sea. He’s not speaking, but no part of Eddie is ever silent. There’s the trembling _shlick-thum_ of his heart, the whisper-growl of his stomach, the hiss and release of his lungs- the whole crowd of sounds of his working, perfect body. It’s so familiar now, comforting, and Venom lets his eyes slip half closed, reveling in the contact the smug joy of just- being here.

“Here you go, babe.” Eddie’s voice births from his lungs in a long breath, catches in his throat and so close, Venom can feel each vocal cord tremble as it forms the words. There’s the faint, almost soundless pull of his muscles as he lifts his arm, his wrist pops as it swivels, and he feeds Venom a scrap of raw steak.

It’s dead, and cold, but the blood is fresh and Eddie is trying, so Venom takes the piece daintily and swallows it. Eddie doesn’t pull away though; his fingers reach further up until they brush over Venom’s muzzle, between his eyes. Venom tenses for a moment, the jolt of contact punching _hot-pain-panic_ for a moment before he shoves the feelings away and leans into the touch.

It’s not- _unpleasant_. In fact, if he tries to ignore the clenched, taut sensation in his hindbrain, it feels _good_. Soft and gentle, pulling gently at the edge of his eye. Eddie tips the melted chocolate into the pan and stirs it and Venom squirms happily, rubbing himself against Eddie’s hand in anticipation. The steam wafting up smells of chocolate and chili.

“All the best for you.” Eddie smiles at him. The muscles under his face seem to faintly sing with the motions, pull the corners of his mouth and crease the edges of his eyes. Venom has seen stars born in blue-white fire, die into crumbling hoards of diamonds. He’s swum through seas of boiling carbon dioxide, and seen living flesh spun into new beings. And somehow, none of them could claw their way anywhere near the beauty of Eddie’s smile.

He’s raised a tendril without realizing it, about to return the touch. Eddie would like it, he tells himself; it would probably get another smile, another caress he’s feeling more braced for, it would make him happy-

He can’t quite do it.

Venom closes his eyes again and sinks down against Eddie’s shoulders, half through his shoulders so he can rest against the complex knot of arteries and veins at the junction of throat and collarbones. Maybe he can try again another time; when he’s stronger, when he’s more than the thin wreckage of self, so much of him burnt away from the explosion.

Even the heated metal of the stove makes him curl up away from it. Eddie stirs the sauce, lifts the spoon and blows on it, the thin whistle of air in his throat, through the clenched circle of his lips. He tastes it carefully, tilts his head and nods. “Try it?”

Venom’s tongue darts out carefully. The chocolate is a sweet tremble down his throat, a bloom of heat and strength that makes him relax a little. The chili adds a touch of fire that’s all pleasure and nothing of pain. “That’s good.” He purrs.

“Hmm, maybe a bit more pepper,” Eddie picks up the grinder and the smell of the spice stings Venom’s tongue. “You don’t mind it too spicy?”

“I’ve eaten worse.” It’s meant flippantly, and it comes out okay, but something far too cold coils down inside Venom, right into the core of him until he’s curling up to put as much flesh between it and Eddie before he feels it too. That empty, sucking cold of the _between_ places, the sick, suffocating heat of endless bodies, the sharp edge of- _no_.

Eddie touches him again, just a brush of fingertips on the top of his head and it’s only the shock that keeps him from flashing back inside Eddie and curling up around his liver and not coming out again, possibly ever.

“Vee?” Eddie pulls away, “You okay?”

Venom tries to push the feeling away and only manages to feel sick. “Fine.” He growls. “You are burning the meat.”

“Shit-“ Eddie quickly flicks the steak over, releasing another cloud of smoke as the raw flank touches the blazing hot pan. “Almost done.”

“Dead meat.” Venom grumbles, relieved as things shift back to normality, as Eddie’s attention turns back to his food. “What’s the point if it doesn’t bleed and twitch?”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Eddie flicks the steak out of the pan and wraps it in foil to rest. “Tell you what, for your birthday we’ll buy a cow and cover it in chocolate for you to eat.”

Venom grins, and feels the last of the cold fade out of his flesh, the shivering sickness crawling away. “Can it be birthday every day?”

“Yeah, that’s not how it works.” Eddie spoons the red rice onto the plate. Venom grimaces, it doesn’t even look like food, even if it does smell nice. “When is your birthday, anyway? Do they have birthdays on your world?”

It’s so casual, but Venom feels the words creep over him like a slow, hungry caress. A hungry lick probing against him. “No.” It comes out too abrupt. “What is it?”

“Just what it says.” Eddie adds a salad, the steak, and spoons the mouthwatering sauce over it. “They day you were born. I mean, if you had days, back there.”

“No.” Please, let Eddie shut up. He doesn’t want to hear about that place. He doesn’t want to _think_ about that place. His skin aches from the old, phantom wounds. “I could have one, if you want.”

“If _you_ want.” Eddie snags a beer, pops the lid and puts it on the table. “We’d have a special day, loads of meat and chocolate, you choose where we go and what we do-“

“Eat people?” Venom grins, and it’s a real smile.

“Might need a bit of time to prepare that.” Eddie sits them down, and cuts a mouthful of meat; he chews and swallows with a deep, hungry sound of pleasure. “When do you want to have it? Maybe when you came to Earth the first time?”

There’s a different kind of cold in the lab memories, it’s not as bad, but it’s nowhere near _good_ either. Just pale and ugly and flayed bloodless. The constant tang of fear and revulsion in his prey until he wants to be sick. Eddie holds up a piece of chocolate smeared meat and Venom has to force himself to eat it. The meat is heavy and dull, but the chocolate makes up for it.

“No. Don’t even know when that was.”

“If it’s when Drake’s rocket crashed, about six months back, but okay- you pick a date. Up to you.”

Venom considers saying no but- he likes the idea. He likes anything that ties him a bit closer to this world, to Eddie. More to share and enjoy together. “Today.”

Eddie half chokes on his meal. “Wha- okay.” He mops the mess he’s made. “Sure,” he grins. “Guess that makes you a Sagittarius, then?”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Eddie waves the words away. “Dumb human thing. You’re going to have to wait until the next one for your people buffet or a chocolate cow, but- do you want something tonight? Try and be reasonable, please.”

“Hmm,” Venom considers as Eddie eats. “More chocolate?”

“I know a great cake shop and I think they’ll still be open.” Eddie agrees. “They do a massive chocolate cake I’ve always wanted to buy. One big chocolate cake all for you, although hope I get a slice. We can even put candles on it, if you want.”

 _Fire_. The memory of that pain is so sudden and shocking he can’t block it. Flames licking up over him, burning and burning until he'd thought he'd die from the pain- Eddie shudders. “Yeah, no. Sorry babe. Big cake, and I’ll give up my slice.”

“You can have it.” Eddie puts the plate in the sink, runs water over it to let it soak. “A big chocolate cake for both of us.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Eddie is smiling again, that sweet, beautiful treat for eyes and ears. “Happy birthday Vee.”

Then he bends down, and sinks his teeth into Venom.

At least, that’s what Venom is absolutely certain happens. He freezes, so certain he’s about to feel those heavy, slab teeth digging into his flesh that for a moment his mind if full of nothing but the storm of _fear_ , the lightning flashes of _no_ and _not Eddie_ and the punch of _what now_ how can he escape he’s so weak but he can’t hurt Eddie but he can’t stay if Eddie’s trying to _eat him_ -

But that doesn’t happen. Instead, there’s a soft, sucking touch of his lips, so soft and gentle that the contrast between fear and reality leave Venom wrung out and trembling. He wants to dig down out of sight, sink into Eddie’s bones until there’s nothing of him to find but he can’t move-

“Venom?” Eddie whispers, barely a breath but Venom can feel the air wash over him, the moisture of his lungs settling on his skin. “I- are you- I didn’t mean-“

He raises his hands to touch him and- Venom can’t take it. It’s too much. His skin crawls with the cracking cold, with the ancient hunger, with the knife edge of teeth. He pulls away, dives down as deep into Eddie until he can’t crawl in any further. Until he’s surrounded in nothing but warmth, by the roaring sound of the living processes around him.

The heartbeat picks up, the lungs inflate wider and wider and the body trembles as Eddie calls for him. Reverberations of sound all around him and Venom closes his eyes, tries to push them away. Dull, heavy blows against Eddie’s skin, Eddie trying to pull Venom free. The calls growing more desperate, high pitched. The flash of sick hormones, fear and guilt and horror.

“Vee.” It’s distorted, so deep inside. “Oh Vee, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, please-”

* * *

Venom dreams of teeth. Teeth that are not his. Chunks bitten out of him, held down and splayed out and devoured, scrap by scrap to be sacrificed to the stronger, the ruthless, those whose hunger could consume the universe and everything in it and not be satisfied. Riot, Mania, Scorn. So much bigger and stronger than him, pulling and fighting each other for his choicest parts and-

“Ahhh!”

Venom jolts awake at the scream, the furious rush of adrenaline. He dives out of Eddie’s body, turning around and around furious to find the threat.

“Oh, good.” Eddie collapses back in his chair. The room is _freezing_. “I tried just about everything. You’re- awake now, right? You’re not- sleep-slithering, or something?”

“No.” Venom slumps back down, seriously considers slipping back under Eddie’s skin-

“Please don’t.” Eddie whispers, and it’s so heartbroken Venom can’t quite bring himself to vanish. “I’m so sorry.”

Venom cannot speak, cannot move. _You saw it_. He presses the thought into Eddie’s head.

Eddie nods. He’s pale; he looks like he’s been crying. His hands come up to cup Venom- then drop away. “Sorry.” He chokes.

Venom coils into a ball, as close as he can to disappearing without quite being able to do it. “You shouldn’t have seen that.”

“Yeah.” Eddie tries to smile, and it comes out so _awful_ Venom can’t help but touch a tendril, very lightly to the agonised twist of the mouth muscles, tries to smooth away the pain. Eddie closes his eyes. “You should have told me.”

His hands clench and oh, he wants to touch Venom. He wants to hold him and give his heat to Venom’s exhausted, aching body; heat and gentle touch, comfort and life and _oh_ but touch is so good for his people. So much kindness in the tips of their fingers and all Venom wants to do is cringe away every time they come near him.

“Not about being- being eaten,” Eddie’s voice wobbles unsteadily over the words, his lungs catch in a sob, “but- you hate it when I touch you.” It hurts him so much to say and Venom wants to wrap all around him, sink into his skin and touch the only way he knows how, the only way that feels safe.

But he can’t, Riot and the fire took that away too, and it’ll be months before he’s strong enough to do it again.

“You love it.” Venom says dully, “I want to make you happy, Eddie. It’s just touch-“

“And it hurts you!” Eddie turns away; he’s been crying, and fresh tears streak down his damp cheeks. “I hurt you, and you didn’t tell me! I- I never want to hurt you.” He swallows. The bump in his throat drops, then comes back up. “God, I can’t hurt you- I’ve hurt enough people-“

“No!” Venom rears up. He wants to be big again, bulk up into his fighting form until he’s so much bigger than Eddie that fear is laughable, that Eddie could claw at him, dig his nails and teeth in and it wouldn’t mean anything, he wouldn’t be afraid again-

Eddie must have felt the thought, he shudders. Venom doesn’t let him try and pull away, no matter how pointless that is. “I want to like it.” He admits. “I thought- I could get used to it. I could forget- that. It feels good when you do it. I- I want to like it.”

Eddie closes his eyes. “Shit.” He whispers. “I’m not any kind of fucking therapist.” He gives a weak laugh. “You need a- a specialist. I don’t even know who could help-“ He takes a deep breath. “I’m so sorry, Vee.”

“Not your fault.” Venom sighs, and settles back down. Eddie’s wearing three pullovers, and he’s shivering. “Why is it so cold?”

“I got you this.” Eddie waves at the table, Venom glances over, then stops and stares. It’s the biggest chocolate cake he’s ever seen. “I was keeping it out for you, but it was too hot in here and it didn’t fit in the fridge, so I kinda put the air-con on arctic and hoped you’d come out soon.”

Venom can’t help the smile pulling at his jaws. “Loser.” He murmurs. He lifts his head, and touches his mouth tentatively against Eddie’s stubbled cheek.

And- that feels good. It’s soft, and warm, and unalloyed with fear. He can feel the crisp press of Eddie’s beard, the tender touch of his skin beneath. The solid bulk of his skull, the press of his teeth under his cheek.

Eddie isn’t daring to move. “Is that okay?” Venom can barely hear the words, just the faintest tremble of his vocal cords. He can feel them in Eddie’s head.

“Yes.”

The sigh of relief comes from both of them. “Here.” Eddie raises a hand, Venom manages not to flinch- but Eddie doesn’t touch him, leaves his hand hovering just in front of Venom.

Venom closes his eyes, and presses himself against his fingers. “It’s okay.” And it is, there’s a thin, thrumming thread of fear, but as long as he’s the one touching, it doesn’t grow beyond that. “You like that?”

Eddie gives a tired smile. “Yeah. That’s pretty good.” His thumb twitches to rub against his neck. Venom freezes for a moment, but- it feels okay. It’s not just him, it’s both of them. They’re okay. They’re okay.

For a moment it’s just that, just them together. The little ways they touch, so light and gentle, not pressing, not hurting, no teeth. No hunger in Eddie, no eagerness to cause pain, to tear Venom apart just to hear him scream and _feed_ -

“Oh god, please stop.” Eddie whispers.

Nothing like that. Just warmth, and kindness and a desperate need to _give_ so powerful Eddie could tear his own chest open just for Venom to feed on. And something more, something that fills Venom up sweeter and brighter than chocolate-

“Yeah.” Eddie smiles, puts his other hand beside Venom, lets him close the last few centimeters between them. “I love you.”

Yes. Venom nods. Love. That’s the right word. Such a small word but- it works. It needs to be small, and simple for such a huge feeling. He pushes his own feeling back through Eddie’s fingers, until the burn of oxytocin and phenethylamine meet and mix at the event horizon of their entwined selves. Eddie’s eyes drift closed. “Oh babe.”

“Yes.” It’s all Venom can say. Well, perhaps a little more. “I love you.”

Eddie smiles, and leans in. He checks himself at the last moment, lips just open in uncertainty, about to recoil at the memory of what happened last time-

And Venom closes that gap too. Touches his teeth and flesh oh-so-lightly against Eddie’s mouth. Eddie’s breath leaves his lungs in a soundless sigh. Venom lasts meat and chocolate on the air, softens his own jaws until lips wash over his teeth and there isn’t anything sharp between them, just soft and warm and safe and-

And good.

“Yeah.” Eddie pulls away, smiles gently. “It’s good. It’s so good. It’s all for you, Vee. Just for you.”

Venom closes his eyes. He’s still so _weak_ , so vulnerable that even Eddie could seem like a threat. He wants to be- more. He wants to be as he had been. They’d let him grow again when the rocket had come, let him get strong so he could be useful, even if only as-

“No.” Eddie snarls, but he strokes Venom gently to belie his harsh words. “Fuck those guys. God, I hope it fucking _hurt_ , getting burnt up, rotting in the lab. I hope they fucking _suffered_.”

Venom nods. It’s hard to feel the hate, the fear and shuddering pain are too big. But maybe one day, he would hate them. Maybe one day, the fear would die and he’d dream of nightlight cities and chocolate and tater tots and Eddie. Maybe one day, Eddie could stroke him as easily and casually as before, and Venom would only want to arch into the touch. Maybe one day-

Eddie chuckles. “Yeah, that. You saw that in my head, or Annie’s?”

“Both.” Venom admits. “It looks like fun.”

“It is.” Venom winds around his hand, laps up his arm in little tickling caresses. “It’s fun, and ridiculous, and it feels so good. Especially if you love that person.”

“I’d like that.” He murmurs, curls around Eddie’s neck and feels his heartbeat, the pump of his blood. “One day.”

“Whenever you’re ready.” Eddie agrees. “Okay, it’s going to be midnight soon, and I think ice is forming on the windows. Want to eat your cake before the penguins want to move in?”

Venom licks his teeth. The cake is massive, a three-tiered number that he’s seen in Eddie’s memories. He’d once wanted to buy it for Annie, although Venom doesn’t quite see why anyone would want to eat chocolate cake in a white dress. Now it’s for him, and Venom’s far better equipped to deal with it.

Eddie laughs as Venom dives in, eating his way through the sweet, rich pastry, the glossy crack of mirrored chocolate and slick mousse and - oh yes, that feels good. That feels so good Venom can’t even _think_ of anything bad right now.

He cuts off a nice slice of cake for Eddie, who bites in. “Wow, that’s- really rich. Do they really expect anyone to eat a whole- okay, yeah, point proven.”

Venom eats and eats and the warmth and solid bulk of it slides down his throat in great hungry mouthfuls. Strength pours through him, and he feels himself grow a little just from the food. Finally, he’s left licking himself clean from the last of the icing, and Eddie is still struggling with his one slice. Venom gives him a pleading look, and Eddie pushes it back towards him, “Go for it, I’m done.”

Eddie watches him finish with a smile. Finally, the last scraps vanish and Venom can’t feel hungry or cold or hurt or anything but deliciously full and warm, Eddie radiating happiness within him.

“Happy birthday, love.” Eddie murmurs, and Venom meets him in a kiss.


	2. Tickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Um, this is my first time offering a prompt but I've stalked your blog for a little while now because I love your Symbrock stuff. Could you do some Venom/Eddie fluff where Eddie teaches Venom about tickling? (Klyntar doesn't exactly strike me as a very touchy-feely planet. Also bonus points if Venom decides to show Eddie that they can most definitely tickle themselves.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to continue this fic, but this prompt worked really well as an epilogue.

Venom rubs himself a little tentatively against Eddie’s fingers. Eddie nods, running his thumb gently under his jaw. “You okay with this, darling?”

There’s a momentary flicker of _yes of course_ , but Venom doesn’t answer out loud at first. Eddie smiles gently, letting him decide. “ ** _Yes,_** ” he says finally, running down the side of Eddie’s hand, and nuzzling the soft skin at his wrist. Eddie shivers.

Venom pauses. “ _ **Is this good for you?”** _The words buzz and Eddie flinches away.

“It’s fine.” Eddie says quickly, pressing closer.

“ _ **You pulled away.** ”_ Venom looks up at him, “ _ **Eddie** ,” _and oh but that sounds so _hurt_. “ ** _Cannot cause you pain, if you don’t want-”_**

“It’s not that,” Eddie coaxes, smiling. “I’m just a bit ticklish.”

“ _ **Oh** ,”_ Venom’s tongue flicks out, tracing so very lightly over the veins in Eddie’s wrist. “ ** _What is that?”_**

“It’s-” Eddie chokes off a giggle as Venom’s tongue wanders down his inner arm. “Some parts of the body are- ah- sensitive, and they’re- heh- ticklish. Like that.”

 _ **“Is it to do with sex?”** _And that starts a shiver that doesn’t have anything to do with tickles.

“Eh- sometimes? I guess everything can be about sex sometimes but- not really.” The tongue laps at the hollow of his elbow. “Just- okay, that’s really distracting.”

 ** _“Really?”_** Venom blinks huge, innocent eyes at him.

“Asshole.” Eddie shivers. He stretches out a finger, hovering just above Venom’s tongue, waiting for permission. Venom’s tongue twitches up, meeting his fingers.

He runs them down the top of his tongue, then slides underneath and traces down the cords of muscle underneath. Venom hisses- Eddie can _feel_ him shiver inside him, happily.

“That’s tickling.” Eddie smiles. He leans down slowly, giving Venom plenty of time to pull away. When he doesn’t, Eddie touches his lips to the coiled length of his tongue. “You like it?”

Another shiver, a giggle slips free of Venom’s teeth. _**“Where else?”**_

“Um-” he’s going to regret this. “Underarms, feet- _oh”_

Venom’s spread out, flooding out over his arm and chest, lapping gently just below his ribs. Eddie squeaks.

 _ **“The skin is soft here.”**_ Venom murmurs. His tongue slides across his waist and dips under his navel. **_“And here. Is it where you are softest, Eddie?”_**

“ _Yes!”_ It’s far too high. 

Venom grins. _**“You are soft all over. Let me look for more.”**_

Eddie shivers, Venom’s tongue traces over the crease of his hipbone, down along his thigh muscles, yelps when he brushes the inside of his knee. “ ** _Oh, here Eddie?”_**

“Hell.” Eddie grins and covers his face with his hand. “Yeah, here too. You okay?” He drops his hand, looks carefully at Venom. “You’re alright with this?”

Venom smiles draws down so his tongue runs over his calf, and nibbling at the hollow of his ankle. “ _ **Good when it’s like this.”**_ He agrees, and licks down along his instep.

Eddie yells and nearly kicks Venom. “Sorry! Sorry, that’s just- a reflex. Wasn’t ready for that.” He gives a second little shriek when Venom traces the tip of his tongue just under the pad of his foot.

“ _ **Did that hurt?** ” _A hungry smile, and the tongue runs back up along his leg. “ _ **What about here, Eddie?**_ ”

He rounds his knee, back up on his inner thigh. It’s ticklish, yes, but- “Um, Vee?”

“ _ **So soft here,** ” _Venom purrs, so close that the vibrations makes him squirm. “ ** _So warm.”_**

“Yeah,” Eddie pants. “Um- this is the sometimes. The sex sometimes.”

Venom pauses, looks up at Eddie from his inner thigh. Very, very close to his crotch. “ ** _You want that?”_**

“I- you just gave me a month’s worth of fantasies, right there.” Eddie pants. Those _teeth_ , that _tongue_ , and his cock _right there_ \- “You don’t need to-”

“ _ **But we want.**_ ” Venom murmurs. His tongue flicks out, and touches against the half-hard head of Eddie’s cock. “ ** _Just- stay still, Eddie. Let us touch you.”_**

“I love you.” Eddie lets his head fall back, closing his eyes. “I love you so, so much and you are a- _mazing-”_ A gasp as Venom’s tongue wraps around his cock, and it twitches almost painfully in his grip.

“ _ **So warm**_ ,” Venom leans in and his teeth press against the root of him, the tips catching on the tender skin and making Eddie whimper. “ ** _So soft. Never hurt you, Eddie.”_**

“Yeah.” Eddie closes his eyes. “Trust you, darling.”

 **“ _Yes.”_ **And there’s something sad in Venom’s voice, _**“We know.”**_

And Venom couldn’t trust him like that, not as he desperately wants to. Venom licks him up and down, the tip of his tongue tracing over the head of his cock, dipping into the slit and making Eddie whine in pleasure. “Ohhh- take your time, starshine, ‘m not going anywhere.”

 _“ **Eddie,** ”_ and it’s so close the reverberations makes Eddie gasp. His fists knot into the sheets, struggling not to arch up into Venom’s touch. “ ** _So good, Eddie.”_**

The slick touch of Venom’s skin brushes against the length of his cock, and a fine network of tentacles runs down to the root to tangle around his balls. “ _Soft.”_ A squeeze.

Eddie shivers, his toes curling. He’s getting closer- “Not too hard, please babe.”

The tentacles trace over the tender skin, cup and rub just hard enough for his eyes to roll back in his head, just soft enough to make him sigh. The tongue rasps up his cock, then turns, using the smooth underside to soothe him. The teeth catch against the tip of cock- just on the right side of pain.

“Vee-” He’s going to come, and if Venom doesn’t want-

 **“ _You taste good.”_** Venom assures him. “ ** _So good.”_**

Eddie must have done something pretty wonderful in a past life. “I love you,” he breathes, and the orgasm doesn’t hit so much as- draw out. Long and luxurious and delicious as dark chocolate. 

Eddie’s feet sink into the mattress, his hands locking on the sheets, his head pressing back into the pillow as his body draws up in a long arch of pleasure. Venom laps at him, licking and coaxing and pulling every last shudder of satisfaction out of him.

Eddie slumps back, eyes drifting closed. Venom hums in pleasure, taking his time to lick him over, tender and careful. “Good, darling?”

“ ** _Love you, my Eddie.”_**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tehanu for translating this fic into Polish: [Dotyk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209577)


End file.
